


Enterprise Day Care

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Babies of the Enterprise [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: AU, Babies, Fluff, Kidfic, STAR TREK BAAAAAABIES, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awwwwww, cuteness, try it, why not!, you're gonna love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come meet the babies at Enterprise Day Care! Be quiet though, it's just about naptime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise Day Care

Cupid really liked his new daycare on the Enterprise ship. It was so much fun and he was the only one with wings at this daycare, so he felt really special. He didn’t have any friends yet, but he’d only been going for a few days. He hovered at the edge of the room, flapping his wings and clutching a bow and arrow in his chubby hands. It was the only thing he had from his father, and he wanted to keep it close. He had special arrows with little foam hearts on the ends. He hadn’t shot anyone yet, but he wasn’t sure how good his aim was going to be anyway; he was only four.

He could see all of the colored lines that meant the other kids had connections, though when the kids weren’t playing together like he knew they should be, he wanted to shoot them to make them understand. Cupid saw a little blonde boy off to the side playing with a toy sword all alone and he really wanted to go up to him. He flew a little closer.

Eomer swung the sword behind him and grimaced when he hit the wall with the tip of the plastic. His daddy said he could only have the sword to practice if he didn’t hit anyone; ever. His five year old arms were tired, even though the sword was only plastic, and he was looking longingly over at the group of kids playing blocks. He wished he could go over and join them. He thumped down to the floor on his backside and pouted.

“You look sad.” Eomer heard from above him, and tried not to start crying in fear when he looked up and saw the new kid above him, flying.

“My arms are tired and I wanna play blocks, but no one wants to play with me.” He sniffled. Cupid lowered himself down next to Eomer and gently extended his wing to the other boy.

“I wanna play with you. You wanna play blocks or something else? Don’t be sad. Wanna pet my wings? They’re really soft!” Cupid extended his tiny wing as far as it could go towards the sad boy, who pettted it with a look of wonder on his small face.

On the other side of the room were the kids who had been there for a long time. Jimmy, the captain’s son, was a three year old with bright blue eyes, white-blonde hair and a smile that could light up the room. He held court at the block mat over a whole lot of older kids and he loved everything about it.

Jimmy’s best friend was a girl named Gaila. She had crayon red hair and grass-green skin and Eomer thought that she was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen. Not that girls were pretty; girls were yucky and he told this to his new friend Cupid, who laughed at him.

“I know, but if we wanna go play with them, we can’t say that. Do you wanna play with them?” Cupid asked his friend and started to get up, but Eomer’s eyes were drooping as he stroked the soft feathers on Cupid’s wing. Cupid sat back down and watched as his new friend curled up under his wing and fell asleep. Cupid sighed, he wanted to make more than one new friend today, but Eomer looked so comfy that Cupid brought his thumb up to his pouty lips and sucked at it until he too fell asleep in the corner. Maybe, he thought before he drifted off, they could play with their weapons when they woke up.

Lenny watched the two boys over in the corner fall asleep and wished he could go over and join them. The five year old knew it was past his nap time, but Jimmy was still playing and Len’s dad made it very clear that it was his job to watch over Jimmy. He pulled his blocks between his spread out legs and spelled as many things as he could with them as he tried not to fall asleep. He tried to watch Jimmy; to make sure he was staying out of trouble, but his eyes closed and he dropped off just after spelling out a new, big word; D-O-C-T-O-R.

“Oh NO! Lenny fell asleep! Gaila, it’s not nap time yet, is it?” Jimmy whined from the center of the group. It was a well known fact that Jimmy T. Kirk hated his naptime, and all of the daycare teachers dreaded having to make him take his nap. Gaila shook her head of bright red curls at him as she turned and smiled at Nyota. Nyota smiled back at her red-headed friend giving her the signal.

The two girls were very good friends with Jimmy, but they had a secret from him too. It was a secret from his daddy the captain, who told them that when Jimmy refused to take his nap with all of the other kids, they had to go find the daycare teacher and let him know.  Nyota didn’t like the daycare teacher, Khan, she thought he was mean, but she promised Captain Kirk that she would make sure Jimmy took his naps.

“I hav’ta go get teacher.” Nyota whispered to her friend Spock.  He blinked at her, his four year old human-vulcan face staying impassive. She knew that it meant it was okay for her to leave and she got up and snuck over to the teacher’s desk as best she could while Gaila showed Jim a new book the class had gotten.

Spock turned back to his book of algebra, something that he couldn’t say quite yet, but math made more sense than words anyway.  Spock really liked math; numbers were easy to understand. Spock was very serious and was never invited to play with the other kids, but Nyota was really nice to him and always asked him to sit with them while he read his books.

The last time he played toys with everyone, he straightened the only slinky they had and everyone got mad at him.

His eyes were closing though, so he put aside his book and pulled out his blankie to lie down on the floor and close his eyes. He didn’t want to see little Jimmy’s tantrum at having to take a nap anyway.  He was asleep almost immediately.

Hikaru was enraptured by the new baby that one of the science officers brought down to daycare that morning. The baby was so little that Hikaru could not even pick him up, but could only sit by his rocker and stare at him.  He had big brown eyes and smiled a lot when Hikaru talked to him about the sun and plants growing, which was Hikaru’s favorite thing in the world. He told the baby all about green things and pretty smelling flowers and how vegetables were the best food in the whole wide universe. Hikaru talked to the happy, smiling baby until he fell asleep where he sat next to the rocker.

Nyota made her way over to Khan’s desk, where he was sitting and looking very grown up and doing some kind of work.  She took a big breath and tugged, just a little bit, on his pantleg until he looked down at her.

“Miss Uhura, what do you need?”  

Her tiny voice squeaked when she answered; his big voice was really scary. “Mister Khan, Jimmy don’ wanna nap with us an Captain Kirk made me pwomise to tell you.” She tried to sound the words out as best as she could, but some of the words were too much for her and she felt her eyes water when she got them wrong. Khan reached down and patted her gently on the head.

“Don’t cry Miss Uhura, you are getting much better. After your nap you and I can work on some more words, alright? Thank you for telling me about Mister Kirk, I know just what to do. Go find your blanket and a nice spot to lie down.” Nyota sniffled and wiped a tiny hand under her eyes as she smiled up at Mister Khan. She was excited to learn new words after nap time.

Nyota headed back over and grabbed Gaila’s hand to pull the green girl over towards their “girls only” nap corner where Carol and Christine were already asleep. Nyota pulled Gaila down and curled up with her head on Gaila’s shoulder while Gaila pulled her blankie over the both of them.

Jim was left all alone, but he didn’t mind, it meant he didn’t have to fight to get the good toys.  He was playing with some earth dinosaur toys when he saw mean old Mister Khan coming towards him with a bottle.

“Jimmy, it looks to me that you are the last one awake and that means that you get a special treat. This was left with me by the Captain, who I know is your daddy so I’m certain he wanted you to get it. Here you go.” Jimmy took the bottle from Khan and was sad that no one was awake to see him win, but if anyone was awake he wouldn’t have won. His brow scrunched together as he brought the bottle to his pursed lips and drank.

Whatever was in the bottle was so yummy. He watched Kahn as he gathered Jim’s pillow and blankie and brought them over to where Lenny had fallen asleep. Jim felt his eyes get droopy and he pulled the bottle from his mouth to look at it. It tasted like...like warm milk. Like his mommy gave him at bedtime! He opened his mouth to yell, but he yawned instead and Khan picked him up and laughed at him as he was carried over to Lenny.

“You twicked me.” His tiny voice accused sleepily. Khan placed him gently in Lenny’s arms and pulled the blanket up over them.

“I am sorry James. Your father asked me to trick you so that you would get the sleep you need. You are a growing boy. It is important that you get lots of sleep.” Khan said gently as he began to move away.

Jim felt so sleepy, but so mad. With his last little bit of energy, he yelled, “Khaaaaannnnn!!” In his tiny, sleepy voice. The teacher laughed and moved away to check on all of the other sleeping babies.

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, wewillspockyou is so brilliant for this idea. LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU
> 
> I hope everyone's teeth haven't rotted from that sweetness...Enterprise BABIESSSSSSS, it's so freaking cute that I was "squeeing" while writing it!!!!


End file.
